1. Field of the Invention
The present invention seals with the field of devices for dispensing various fluids normally of rather thick consistency such as ketchup, mustard, salad dressing and the like. Most prior art devices require a separate movement of a switch in the cap between an open and a closed position in order to allow for dispensing of such fluids.
The present invention seals with the field of devices which are however automatically closing that is after dispensing of the fluid, the dispensing opening is automatically shut to facilitate usage in high trafficing areas such as restaurants and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been patented on automatic closing devices having different structure from the disclosure of the present invention. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,318 issued May 24, 1932 on a Collapsible Tube Closure patented to H. C. Keebler; U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,276 issued Feb. 14, 1933 on a Self Sealing Paste Tube patented to W. Petersen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,204 issued Aug. 15, 1933 on a Closure for Collapsible Tubes patented to C. W. Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,294 issued November 27, 1934 on an Automatic Seal For Tubes patented to G. T. Griffin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,427 issued May 18, 1937 on a Closure For Collapsible Tubes and Containers patented to F. McLaughlin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,611 issued Nov. 14, 1961 on a Sealing and Dispensing Device patented to J. J. Mancusi, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,554 issued Apr. 15, 1969 on an Anti-Suck-Back Device For Tubes patented to G. Schwartzman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,658 issued Jan. 20, 1970 on an Aerosol Product Residue Eliminator patented to G. Schwartzman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,162 issued Apr. 14, 1970 on a Spray Applicator patented to G. Schwartzman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,216 issued Apr. 25, 1972 on a Metering and Discharge Device patented to G. Schwartzman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,668 issued Dec. 5, 1972 on a Dispenser With Dip Tube patented to G. Schwartzman; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,563 issued Apr. 1, 1975 on an Applicator Having Multiple Valve Assemblies patented to G. Schwartzman.